Interrogation Baby!
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: What happens when you combine two woman nicknamed the "Angel of Fate" and The "Red Haired Demon?" A whole lot of chaos and scheming, and unfortunately for Lavi, he's their target. Join them as they teach Lavi the error of his ways. There will be OC, mentions of other stories, and things go crazy. What happens to the Usagi? You'll have to read to find out. Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

Interrogation Baby!

Author's Notes-

**Mako:** Hello one and all I am Mako Red Demon, and I have here, a new and wonderful new friend who had agreed to do this story with me. She is the author of the DGM story Unravel and many others. Give it up for Angel of Fate! *applause*

Hitomi: Hello! *waves* I've had this nickname for a long time, so you can call me Hitomi or Angel. I'm fine either way! *smile* So, Mako, mind telling everyone what we're doing today?

**Mako: **Well we'll be doing a lot today, from questions to games and maybe a few surprise guests for our DGM's favorite bookman apprentice. However I can't reveal everything, let's just say Rue and Crystal (Angel's character and mine) are gonna have a little talk with bunny boy ^_^

Sadly neither of us own the original DGM story or the characters, just this fanfic and our characters. Now Angel-Chan what do you think is the best way possible to lure out Lavi?

Hitomi: Don't know about you, but... *grin* The guy likes reading and women. So, what shall we use to get him to talk first? ...I say go with women. After all, he has his Strike moments and wouldn't hesitate if a woman was around.

**Mako: **Excellent plan...hm, you know Lavi has been dying to see Rue and Crystal in more feminine clothes...Do the words disguise and acting happen to mean anything to you...cause it certainly does to me *Wicked smirk, rubbing hands together* and fret not Rue, ^_^ if anything you get to pick the clothes out, it doesn't have to be a dress or skirt, but it does have to be more appealing and to where he doesn't recognize you...Crystal same to you…OH *snaps fingers* I got it, Johnny!

Johnny: *Appears out of nowhere* You rang?

**Mako**: Yep we need you to do your magic~ Rue and Crystal need to be dressed up and disguised in such a way that Lavi won't recognize them(**of course within their comfort zone)** But only if Angel-San and Rue says it's a go. If not them just doll up my character, neither she nor I care. Angel? Rue? You in or out?

Hitomi: I'm in! I'd rather have Rue be subtle with her feminine side while still within her comfort zone.

Rue: Well... as long as it's not too flashy, I'm fine…

**Crystal:** Alright Let's do it~ ^_^ oh and since in my creator's story, i haven't even met Lavi yet he doesn't know me(but I've been told what he looks like and such so no worries) Warning this is an incredibly long and crazy one shot, with swears~ So here we go!

**20 minutes later…In the cafeteria.**

**Lavi:** Hey Yu~

**Kanda:** *Glares and puts Mugen against his throat* How many times must I tell you not to call me that? *says in a quiet cold tone* Perhaps those ears of yours need a good cleaning allow me to start with your neck!

**Reever**: Ahhh Kanda stop this!

**Kanda: **Sigh *drops Mugen away from Lavi but still glares*

**Lavi: **What's up Reever? Something wrong?

**Reever:** Actually Lavi, something is, I haven't seen Rue all day, even though Lenalee said that she was with a good friend of hers, Komui needs to talk to her about a mission she has to do in a few days.

**Lavi**: Alright I'll find her~ *Walks off* _Huh, I wonder who this good friend of hers is…_

**Kanda:** Why'd you lie? Not that I care but…

**Reever:** *Winks* I owe someone a favor, and anyway it prevented you from chopping his head off.

**Kanda:** Che whatever. *Eats soba noodles*

**Meanwhile back to the redhead bunny**

**Lavi: **Ah Lena lady, you got a sec?

**Lenalee:** Sure *smiles * What's up?

**Lavi:** Looking for Rue, Reever said you told him that she was with a friend. You happen to know where she is?

**Lenalee:** Oh yeah she said that her and her friend were going into town. Apparently the friend of hers is an exorcist as well.

**Lavi:** Wait did you just say 'she'? *Grins* Now I really have to investigate. I'll see ya later~ *walks away*

**Lenalee:** *shouts* Good Luck Lavi! *whispers* You're gonna need it...

**At the square…we find two beautiful girls, 1 of the age of 17 and the other the age of 15**

**Crystal**: Rue Rue you look amazing ^+^ fabulous! If not for me knowing it's you I would've picked you as a random beautiful stranger! Johnny outdid himself. Lavi won't be able to resist.

Rue: Well, it is okay, right...? *fidgets a bit, blushing* I'm even glad Johnny was subtle to put some feminine qualities in the clothing while still keeping it within my comfort zone... But really, is it all right? I feel... strangely nervous.

**Crystal:** *Smiles* You look fine my friend! Are you aware of what to do? Just be glad you're not in heels like I am...I think I went overboard on the whole disguise thing. I don't do heels normally But the show must go on with this Chinese dress. And thank god Lenalee is a good hair stylist...

Rue: I think you look beautiful. But yes, the high heels are a bit... much. And as for whether I'm aware of what to do or not... I am, but I can't help but still feel uneasy.

**Crystal:** Aha, don't worry I'm nervous too, but, you can do this. There's a reason I felt confident in you helping, with you in a both adorable yet unrecognizable outfit, and your assassin skills, we can trick Lavi and bring him to "**the room.**" Just be confident. There's a reason why I have to act, I have zero confidence in knocking the guy out. And sadly I don't have any medicines to put him to sleep. So how are you going to make him fall unconscious?

Rue: I need to think on that. What I learned from Riley was to knock the person out while they're not looking. Also, it's not often I have to go under disguise. Hmmm... *thinks* I wonder if me acting flirtatious will knock him out enough. It's me, after all.

**Crystal:** True true, I know if i was in his shoes I'd do 1 of two things...gape in shock/pass out or flirt more. You gotta 50/50 chance but I thought the disguise was the point of him not knowing, at least not yet. But now that I think about it I know some pressure points. The right amount of stress in a spot here or there just might do it. *grins* And no doubt he'll remember you're voice since he knows you. So this is actually perfect. Flirt with him and while he's looking at you I knock him out cold! You're a genius! *glomps*

Rue: *small smile* Oh good, we now have a plan. And now, we wait…

**Crystal:** You know you should smile more often, it suits you, especially when you're truly happy, tell you what while we wait, I'll go get some food at that cafe. Want anything in specific?

Rue: Some sweets will do. I'm in the mood for that today. *blushes a bit* Hmmm... Smiling often... Haha, I hope I don't look weird.

**Crystal: **For the final time you look AMAZING. Honestly have you not noticed all of the stares you're getting? Everyones looking at you not me *smiles* something sweet haha, yeah leave it to me. And if Lavi approaches you, and he doesn't pass out tell him you're waiting for me and the outfit being Lenalee and Johnny's doing. I'll appear with your sweets of course as well as mine. And then we'll go from there, I'll do the same if he goes after me. KK now time to get some good food ^_^ be back soon~

Rue: Not to worry, I'll wait. Be back soon. *smooths out her clothes* looks around* Hmmm, he's taking his time...

**Crystal: **Gracias mia chica! *walks off to the cafe*

**Crystal's Version. **

**Crystal:** *smiles* Hello Ma'am, I was wondering if I could get some chocolate covered marshmallows and two chocolate dipped apples please ^_^

**Cart owner:** Of course you can! That will be 6 dollars please

Author's notes:(Mako) OK I know we're in England but I know nothing of currency, so sorry people, I gotta use it American style T_T Anyways back to my version...

**Crystal:** Here you go, *exchanges the money for the sweets.*

**Owner:** Have a nice day~

**Crystal: ***Turns around to hurry to Rue and crashes…* Ouch, I'm so sorry! *Sees a red haired man with an eye patch.*

**Lavi: ***Looks at her, her hair is up in a half bun. Wearing a long red chinese styled dress with white flowers and dragons all over, with two very high slits on each side going up to her legs. With a pair of crimson red 3 inch heels, all in all…* STRIKE! *Hearts in his eyes, or eye...starts flirting* Well Heloooooooo Beautiful!

**Crystal:** *Blushes…but smiles, exactly as she was told he would react.* Hello yourself, do you bump into all the girls that way?

**Lavi:** *Grins* Only the hot ones, and my dear you are H.O.T

**Crystal: ***Raises an eyebrow* Trying to be smooth huh? You're lucky it's working, but I gotta friend waiting for me, I promised her sweets. So I must deliver.

**Lavi:** Aren't you a nice friend, you mind if I come and meet this friend of yours?

**Crystal: ***Shrugs her shoulders, walks a bit before looking over one of said shoulders* Go nuts, she needs more friends anyway. The more the merrier. *Continues walking, catchin Rue's eye with a smirk* So does Mr. Stranger have a name?

**Lavi: **Names Lavi, and you?

**Crystal: **I go by Crystal. *Makes it to Rue giving her her chocolate covered apple and bag of chocolate marshmallows* Here here, I have returned and I found a new friend, his names Lavi...

_Rue's Version_

Rue: Well, that's a surprise. You came back quickly. Ah, thanks for the sweets... Hmmm? *Looks at Lavi, tilts head innocently* I see you have someone with you. *Knows it's Lavi, but keeps quiet until he recognizes her*

**Crystal ***Winks* Nothing stops me~ when I say I do something, I do something~Hope you enjoy *munches on apple* Ja ja, quite the sweety, even if he nearly made me drop my well bought chocolate

**Lavi:***Stares at Rue in disguised, not yet realizing her voice, looks at her clothes*

Rue: *Is wearing a vest with coattails, but has a polo shirt underneath; however, there's some detail like lace at the shirt's cuffs. At the bottom would be shorts, but her legs are covered garterized thigh highs as well as boots. She has stud earrings that look like bells. Her hair, having grown it out, is into a French braid*

**Lavi:** *still staring at Rue, looks up and down and up and down...you'd think he'd drool but he doesn't. Then...it hits him* STRIKE~! Crystal are you and all of your friends so beautiful and absolutely stunning?

**Crystal:** *laughs* Aha, I should've warned you, my friend here is very shy, we decided to hang out and we got dolled up for the occasion. Isn't she precious? *glomps Rue*

Rue: *Starts blushing, but accepts the glomp* Ahhh, don't embarrass me with such talk... *looks away, a hand covering her mouth as if to hide her face*

**Crystal:** I forgot she's modest too aha, anyway, now mia chica why don't you introduce yourself to the sweetheart. After all it's the only thing to do, since he and I have already made introductions.

**Lavi:***Looks at the two girls...t_he shorter girl sounds and acts familiar to him…but where?_ He wonders in thought staring at her*

Rue: Well, if I must... *looks at Lavi with a knowing gaze, her eyes softened* It's Rue.

**Lavi:***Thinks to himself..._Rue?! But But But she looks looks_...But before he could say anything passes out. Due to Crystal's pressure point stab*

**Crystal: ***Looks at Rue* Well that worked out well huh?

Rue: *Small smile* That it did. Now that I got that done, I need to cut this hair. I'm not used to it.

**Crystal:** Aww but you look so cute with long hair, not that I'm saying short is bad, I'm just saying that you look nice. But I guess not everyone is like Me or Kanda who prefers long hair. *Undoes the bun allowing hair to tumble back to it's middle back length* If you want after this thing with Lavi is over I can do it for you?

Rue: Sure, I have no problems with that. Although Kanda might be mad at me... After all, he was teaching me how to manage long hair since he saw I was struggling with it.

**Crystal:** All else fails blame it on me. I don't mind pissing him off every now and then, we need him to get rid of that tension and what better way is for him to do a sparring matching with me in his rage mode. And look at it this way, Kanda has done his good deed for the week ^_^ now then, *Piggy backs Lavi* Let's go, "**they're"** waiting.

Rue: *Shakes her head* Sorry, Lavi, but... It had to be done.

**Crystal: **It'll be ok, **"they"** won't be too hard on him, but this will teach him a lesson in the future. *starts walking* Come on let's head back, then we can take a nice rest for all of our hard work,*stumbles a bit but keeps balance* gah these shoes are killing me. I'll bet you a guy invented these blasted things!

Rue: *Holds onto her arm to help her walk steadily* I wouldn't be surprised if it was. Also, I guess this is karma for Lavi hitting on women constantly…

**Crystal:** You know...I'd hate to say it, but when I see Lavi looking and flirting with all these girls, it makes me wonder...Is that how General Cross started out? If so...Lavi needs this, *shudders remembering the womanizer who kept flirting and trying to date and hold her…* Remind me to tell Allen thanks when we get back

Rue: Don't even get me started about General Cross. *winces* Not to worry, I'll remind you. Now, we can't keep those two waiting.

**Crystal:** Ja! *Starts running, taking off the evil that is high heels!*

**Back in The Room!**

**Mako: **Sigh it's taking them a lot longer then I thought *pacing around*...hope those two are ok. I know they're capable of defending themselves however...we did too well a job with their outfits. Hm Angel-San are you ok?

_Hitomi:_ *grinning, tapping her foot while arms are crossed* I'm good, but I never thought they'd take a while. Wouldn't be surprised if the stupid rabbit is hitting on them a lot.

**Mako: ***grins* He'll at least pass out if not with a bloody nose, then a smile…*The doors burst open revealing Rue, Crystal, and an unconscious but a happy go lucky smiling Lavi* Told you he'd pass out smiling, if not bloody nose~ am I good or what. Alright ladies, thank you so much for your help, just drop him off in the chair and you're free to go ^_^

Rue: I think I should stick around just in case... Lavi's probably wondering why I went so far in disguise. But if I'm gonna rest... *gives Hitomi a pointed look* Don't be brutal.

_Hitomi:_ *puts up her hands in surrender, smiling* Like you're one to talk. Don't worry, Bunny Boy here will be fine. My, territorial, are we?

Rue: *Blushes a lot, but tsks* Don't start with that…

**Mako: **Don't worry Rue we like Lavi too, we just want to know some things about him and have him learn to respect women more ok? We'll be good, eh Angel-San?

_Hitomi: _Right! So, rest easy... By the time we're done with him, Rue, he'll be someone you'll appreciate more.

Rue: In that case, I leave it to you. *salutes* I'll rest now, do what's best.

**Mako:** Will do * they drop him off in the chair and leave...muahahahahaha* Well Angel, when he's awake why don't you give the greeting ^+^ and explanation. Let's see how well the baka Usagi fares against the all mighty Angel of Fate!

_Hitomi_: *smirks* After all of the heartbreak Rue went through? He'll be regretting it when he wakes up!

**Mako: **Oh yeah...By the time we're finished, not only will he have better morals as far a women, but he'll have manners like Allen...ok maybe not so much especially since I like how Lavi annoys Kanda, but at least he won't ever be like Cross *Shudders, then sees Lavi Open his eyes/eye in confusion* Yo Angel, Bun bun boy is awake~

Lavi: Ugh where am I? *Looks around and sees a crimson red haired girl with deep green-hazel eyes while there's another girl with silver hair and indigo eyes. Looks at both before...hearts in his eyes, eh eye...if he wasn't tied to a chair he'd be floating in bliss* STRIKE STRIKE!

**Mako**/_Hitomi: _*Facepalm and sweat drop…*

**Mako:** Not surprised since it's him but...

Hitomi: Really? REALLY? *sighs and shakes head, still facepalming* Since I'm called the Anti-Pervert by many... *drop kicks Lavi on the head* Oi, rabbit! Don't try anything suspicious!

**Mako**: Glad to see we're both on the same page...there is a reason, why I was nicknamed "Demon" Alright Lavi listen up...Angel and I have you here, you're locked up with no way out and well, I don't think you're going to be thinking we're cute for long.

Lavi: *Looks at the red haired girl* You're right I don't think you're cute…

**Mako:**_Does he finally realize? Hmm…_

Lavi: *Hearts still in his eyes/eye* I Think you're drop dead gorgeous!

**Mako:** Grrrrr BAKA, *smacks him with a fan* Stupid flirt, you're lucky I don't skin you alive and make you my slave! It's mainly because of your accursed flirting you're here! Angel-San...please explain to this idiot his situation before I decide to turn him into a real rabbit with Komui's potion...

_Hitomi:_ What my dear friend is trying to say here is... *dark aura, dark smirk* Lavi, you're in trouble for flirting a lot. Because of that, along with your Bookman duties, Rue's gone through a lot. I'll never forgive you for that... And I'll make a warning right now: I am definitely like Kanda in terms of temper, even though I can restrain my temper most of the time. So, be careful with crossing lines.

Lavi: *Pales, hearing and understanding her warning*

**Mako: **I am ever so glad I met you Angel-San cause yet again, you've taken the words well most of them at least right out of my mouth. Lavi, it's time you realize that there is more to life then just flirting. Granted Rue is hurt greatly from your actions, but it's more than just her. Because you go from one girl to the next, so many get broken hearts, or at least hurt to the point where they don't feel happy about themselves.

Heck There was at one point, where just watching people like you go and say things like as it's no big deal, hurt me! If you don't mean it with all your heart then don't bother. Bookman may have given you rules and you may think girls are cute. But you have to understand that it's either a take it or leave it deal, otherwise deal with the consequences...I have a temper just like Angel...But I'm worse, wanna know why?

Lavi: *Says nothing...but has his attention on the red head*

**Mako:** *Demonic aura, with a twisted smirk appears.* Kanda and Angel will just brutally murder you...I won't I'll make you suffer as long as possible, and even if your wounds were to heal, I will make sure you grovel and beg with your life to make it stop. I won't kill you but I'll do worse. ...Angel before we truly begin?

Hitomi: Yes? *innocent smile*

**Mako: ***Smiles innocently as well* I think he should have a taste of his punishment...you know to prepare him, if he fails to answer our questions, or does something stupid. What do you think?

Hitomi: That's fair~ *winks* But remember, can't be too harsh or Rue's going to unleash her wrath... Which is very rare for her to do.

**Mako:** hmm...yes but I never said my tortures were truly physical pain...in fact in all of my other stories and actually in real life, my abilities more or so had to do with mental punishments. And technically she more or so referred to you, cause we all know you'd kill him, me well, I'll let him live...for the moment, soooooooo *clap clap, a mystical blood covered metal door appears* This is called the torture room door...now it's at its lowest strength possible, and has been used on many many occasions with my character in the Naruto realm.

Again it's more of a mental punishment, but to it's victims *smiles* it will feel real. And depending on if I like that person, I can actually make those wounds just stay as horrid illusions or I can make them real...Now this is just one of the many things I have at my disposal. Let us begin *throws him in, chair and all* And fret not...it's on silent mode so our readers won't be mentally scarred from what they hear**(that and Rue won't know what's going on)**

**2 Minutes later…**

**Mako:** Ok I think he suffered enough for right now, Angel-San, open the door…

Hitomi: *Opens door, sees a traumatized, pale Lavi come out* Yep... He definitely suffered a lot. *shoots Lavi a sharp look* You think Road's dream world was bad? Well, know that there are other dimensions that are worse. *smirks* I'm not gonna do anything unless he tries to worm his way out of this.

**Mako: **And that room of mine was set as easily and nicely as it could get...not to mention Angel hasn't revealed any of her tortures or surprises. Lavi if you answer our questions and be a good boy...no torture for you ok?

**Lavi:** *Still pale and trembling outta fear* Y-yes…

**Mako:** Oh good *Claps hands cheerfully* Ok Angel-San you may ask the first question. And oh, we may or may not have a person or two drop in to say hey...you never know,

Hitomi: Alright, rabbit. You've been too mysterious for too long, so we'll be asking stuff. Question 1: What is your relationship with Bookman? I mean, I know he's your mentor and grandfather, but... Are you two blood-related or what?

Lavi: *Relaxes...somewhat* We're both from the Bookman tribe, and he is my grandfather. However I became his apprentice since I was a kid, I wasn't his first though.

Hitomi: I see. I guess it isn't surprising if you weren't his first apprentice. Hmmm... It must've been hard to throw away your identity until you became Lavi, huh? *sighs* That's sad... and lonely.

Also... Did you always have to make up a personality for each alias?

Lavi: Well, orders are orders. *shrugs, small smile* And yeah, thinking up of personalities was difficult. You'd think I'd be insane by now just by thinking too much about it. Anyway... *pouts a bit* Must you ask the serious questions first, Angel?

Hitomi: *Glaring darkly* Well, unless you want me to ask embarrassing questions instead... That can be arranged nicely. Just be warned I'll tell Rue after.

Lavi: You wouldn't dare!

Hitomi: I can and will, Bunny Boy!

**Mako: **We have no shame ^_^ And anyway everyone wants to know your secrets. Ok my question, Why do you wear the eye patch? You've had it for as long as you can remember, and yet we all know that your eye isn't damaged to the point where you're blind. In fact multiple times you've stated eyes instead of eye, so we know you can use it!

Hitomi: *Raises brows* That's always the one I wanted to know first. It's even implied you have no damage since in the Ark, at Jasdebi's part, you were searching for the key Allen lost. And you said it wouldn't be fast looking for it with just one eye. So, what's this secret?!

Lavi: ...To tell you the truth...you're right there's nothing wrong with my eye, I can see perfectly.

**Mako**/_Hitomi_:Knew it! Then what is it for!?

Lavi: I wear the eye patch for my aliases, it's something I always wore and besides eye patches are cool. It makes me look tougher and manlier.

Hitomi: *Gets out her trademark paper fan/harisen and smacks him upside his head* Heeeeey! We were asking seriously!

**Mako: **Wait you have a baka fan too…*takes out mine*...*stares at Hitomi*

Hitomi: XD You mean ecchi, not idiots. I hit perverts. Bonus points if they're stupid perverts.

**Mako:** What the heck...are you related to me?

**Lavi:** *stares at both girls* You're not related…?

**Mako**/_Hitomi: _Shut Up we're asking the questions!

_(Author's Notes: __**Mako**__- For the record it took us forever to come up with Lavi's reason for the eyepatch. We must've spent 10 minutes thinking about it. Then I just thought...wait Lavi, he likes being tough and such, So what if he uses it cause he can. The conversation ended like this_

_"Hitomi: Hmmm we need a good theory…_

_**Mako: **__OH! Ah never mind it's stupid...no way its possible_

_Hitomi: XD Lord, we might as well have him say something silly first to throw us both off. Then, I can have an excuse to hit him because he's avoiding the subject. Then, have him answer seriously._

_**Mako: **__W__hat I thought was silly...downright stupid and simple actually...what if it was just a part of his aliases...the one thing that ties all of his different personalities together...and cause he likes them" _

_**Back to the story...sorry about that folks)**_

Hitomi: I have another one, but it's metal. Better hope you don't get hit with that~ *innocent smile*

**Mako**: Not to mention...I collect ninja stars…*takes them out and starts tossing them in the air* Now you wouldn't want a legit hole for an eye would you? * takes off his eye patch...emerald green* Dang I thought he'd have a different color eye for sure. But anyway, Angel your next question?

Hitomi: Hmmm... I know your favorite and least favorite food. You like yakiniku, but not wasabi. How in the heck do you not like that?! Unless Bookman actually threatened you with it...

**Mako:** I remember in the manga characters were to tell their favorite dessert, my question based off that is...why do you consider yakiniku a dessert...unless there's a recipe I don't know about.

**Lavi: ***shrugs* I've eaten many kinds of foods and dishes. Since being a Bookman means traveling a lot, I've been able to eat foods from all around the world. But the one thing I enjoy the most is yakiniku. If need be I'd considered yakiniku a dessert because it's one thing that I'd eat and never get tired of...and I don't know why I don't like wasabi, I just don't. Everyone's got different tastes. Can't blame me for that can you?

Hitomi: But I doubt it was a dessert question... I think. Kanda answered soba and Daisya said he likes shark fin soup. So, I think it's favorite foods in general. Still. *snickers* I thought Bookman may have threatened you with wasabi, which is why you avoid it.

**Mako: ***Nods* Ok true enough. And it has been a bit of a while since I looked at the manga but I can check again. I'll go look, ask the Next question Hitomi. Don't torture him until I return if he doesn't answer or is stupid/perverted. *walks away*

Hitomi: Let's see... Do you really like playing pranks or is it part of you being... well, being the 49th?

Lavi: *Grins* What, you honestly think I'm acting in pranks? It's too amusing to see everyone freaking out about this or that. Most especially if it's Yuu and Rue since they're too serious.

Hitomi: Kanda will send you to the afterlife one day... And Rue will definitely pay you back in kind. I think she already has.

Lavi: Hm?

Hitomi: Well, remember that one time you ended up having your hair dyed pink?

Lavi: *Eye widens, blushes at the memory* WAIT, THAT WAS HER DOING?!

Hitomi: *Is laughing now* That's what you get for switching her clothes to more feminine outfits! Serves you right!

**Mako:** I knew it~ And wait what? I gotta know when that happened! *appears out of no where with dgm volume 13* Yo people~ Miss me?

**Lavi:** Yeps *hearts in eyes*

**Mako:** *Smiles, but throws ninja stars...barely missing Lavi* When did Lavi go pink!? Oh and you were right Angel. I got confused because I kept seeing desserts, people said as their favorite. I ended up looking through volumes 9-12, then 14 before finding it in volume 13. I knew I should've checked 13 first. Oh well sorry I'm late~

Hitomi: That's fine. *wide grin* Well, rabbit? Do you remember why you switched her clothes?

Lavi: It was because of that incident from the Science department... When Kanda and I turned into kids, Allen had longer hair, and Lenalee talking like a cat... *thinks, then is red in the face* From that, Rue ended up looking like... an actual girl when she gets older. She was around my age when the incident happened, so what a Strike moment that was!

**Mako:** Looks like someones gotta crush~ And you realize that it's cause of those strike moments **she** gets sad right? You do _realize _that **You **cause **Her**pain doing that.

Hitomi: Not to mention your Bookman duties... *glares sharply* I get it's a duty and she understands that. But she may feel you're picking duty over her a lot, so... Don't hurt her. Or else. *growls*

**Mako:** Easy Angel, down girl, no need to rip him apart, unless you really want Rue sad

Hitomi: *pouts* I won't. Geh, I forgot to bring sweets with me in case I'd get mad... Then, I shall be back! Gonna request a few things from Jerry since I'm getting cravings. Ask away, Mako! *waltzes off to the Black Order kitchen*

**Mako:** *shouts* Can you bring back some reeses and Arizona green tea? Please? *Puppy face*

Hitomi: I will! Don't hurt Lavi too much either while I'm away~

**Mako: **K! Alright Lavi, I actually have 2 questions, please be serious ok? And you won't have to worry about Bookman ever finding out about your answers.

**Lavi:** *See's Mako's sad expression and nods* Ok, I'll be as honest as I can, however based on what you ask I may not have an answer myself.

**Mako: **Ok...question 1...What made you want to give up your name and heart to become a Bookman, and don't give me the crap of "I wanna learn stuff no one else does."...because I know there's more than that, especially since that now that you've been at the order and made friends, you're pushing yourself into a tug of war match between you desire for being human/wanting friends and your duty/dream

**Lavi:.**..I...It's complicated. Ever since I was a kid, I've seen the horrors of war, and the chaos shed by humans. I wanted to be above that, and more importantly I wanted to survive. I wore a stone mask so many times that I thought I was used to it, that nothing could bother me...But when I came here, I changed. I met everyone and felt like I belonged. Heh I don't think the old panda even thought it was possible for me to get attached.

**Mako:** He's trying to protect you, because whether he'd ever admit it, he's attached to you. He does care about you Lavi...but because of his old pains and habits he doesn't want you to make similar mistakes. "A Bookman has no need for a heart" but a heart is what makes us human Lavi...and humans make mistakes but if able keep on going til the end. It may be too late for Bookman but you still have a chance to be you. No one is perfect, so there is no such thing as being unbiased. So I think it's time you find what you want, though I doubt he'd agree, it is possible to have the ability to hold records and mark down history and at the same time keep your humanity.

**Lavi:** How...if you know so much then prove it to me...give me one good example...

**Mako: ***Smiles softly* Ok...you're the example...you have good friends and a secret heart and yet here you are still keeping track of all the events going on. Next question...are you ready?

**Lavi:** *Stays quiet in thought but nods*

**Mako:** What do you think about Rue, and be honest, think of whatever you feel. Don't use your head...use your heart

Hitomi: *Has cinnamon buns, tosses Mako her Resse's and green tea* Back!

Lavi: *Startled since he wasn't expecting her* You took your time.

Hitomi: Shush! And I heard the question! So...? *looks at him gently* Be honest. I've been wondering for a long time now. And Rue's kept quiet too as she's... unable to say her feelings properly.

Lavi: *Deep breath* Well... *thinks back* When I met her two years ago, her eyes caught my attention first. But not in that clichéd way. Her eyes... held a depth of loneliness and emptiness that shouldn't be worn on someone like her. I thought initially that she... really had the emotionless part perfectly. Yet, despite my duties to Bookman, a small part of me wished to take that away from her and had her feel something. Just to get out of that icy, numb state.

Hitomi: And so...

Lavi: True, I was supposed to get information from her. Deak would've gotten it from the start. But... I couldn't do it. I wanted her to smile from the bottom of her heart. Emotions would've made or break her. And it did both. Even now, I'm unable to confront my feelings for her properly, but I feel I'll lose her if I don't.

Hitomi: But if you were to say honestly? *eating a bun*

Lavi: ... * laughs a little, expression soft* Before I knew it, she was by my side. I don't know how that happened, but it did. It was and still is forbidden, but she became someone that I... I came to cherish a lot.

**Mako**:*Walks around him towards to the door, silently opening it. Finding Rue and Crystal, Listening to the entire conversation, Giving them the silent gesture to be quiet and come in. All watching Lavi, but not being seen by him.*

Hitomi: *Sees Rue first thing, sees she has a soft expression but decides to focus on Lavi for now, waiting for her cue* Then... you love her, right?

Lavi: I do. I regret the pain I've constantly put her through, usually because of duty. And because of that, countless times, I thought I'd lose her. But no matter how much pain she holds from it, she stuck by me. She could've found another guy like Kanda since they're so alike, but... she ended up picking me. *a slightly sad smile* I love her, but I can't say so out loud. At least someone like Kanda can "say" so by action, but I can't do that either. So, I'm not sure what to do.

**Mako:** *Cuts the ropes that bind him to the chair* You can start by facing your fears and for once speak your mind truthfully and whole heartedly. Right Rue-San?

Lavi: ! *Turns around, sees Rue, stretching after being bound to the chair* Ah...!

Rue: ... *Her expression is hidden by her long bangs, but takes a deep breath, speaking quietly* You... fool. *her smile's small, but it's hard to read* I told you that I would wait for you when the time comes for you to say that you love me.

Lavi: *Looks at her, sensing something* Rue?

Rue: *Brushes the bangs out of her eyes, her eyes softened, small tears prickling at the corners* No matter how much your duties pain me, I'll still love you. It's difficult, I admit that, but it'll all means nothing if I lose you. *looks away, rubs her eyes* Geez... Crying like this...

Lavi: I always make you cry, huh?

Rue: *Walks up to him, then messes up his hair* This isn't always a bad thing, you know. Stupid. I told you I would definitely wait. *hugs him tightly* Do you understand, how I waited this long for you to...?

Lavi: *Shocked, but he hugs her back just as tightly, his face gentle* I know, sorry for making you wait. So... I'll say it. I love you, Rue. Always.

Rue: I love you too, Lavi. No matter what trials we go through... I'll always be with you.

**Mako:** I think he finally got it Angel…*light, but happy smile*

Hitomi: *Smiles, dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief * Yeah. He definitely got it. I waited for you two to finally get together after so long... So, I'm glad. Really glad.

Mako: Despite our demonic nature, we have been wanting both of you to be honest with yourselves. Love...is something that is real, but can't be said with just words. 'If you want something, grab it and don't let it go." Oh and Lavi before I forget…*reaches into pocket*

Lavi: *Pales and prays that it's not a weapon*

Rue:?

**Mako:** *smiles* A gift, *Tosses the product, a frenchy fancy bottle.* if anyone is out there who is familiar with my story "**Oh Dear Oh dear What Are They Doing Here**" that I am currently doing with my main Partner Sen the white fox. You will recognize the same product that Lavi had for once legit accidently used to make Kanda's hair pink and girly smelling. Because Kanda at times bugs me I have decided to let Lavi once again use it...but since it's a completely different story, and world Kanda won't realize it until it's too late, and may I remind you people that this dye is temporary, goes away after a few hours or so...soooo eh, Rue, Lavi my job and Angel's is done...and don't worry about Bookman *Winks* I already talked to him about this stuff, and he angrily and reluctantly but never the less, agreed to allow you guys to be together as well as Lavi stay in the order and surprise surprise keep his Bookman duties~ You guys can thank me, by dying Kanda's hair pink since I was not around to legit see the results in my other story(I have the photo from Sen however, I wanna see the real thing. In addition I tampered with the dye more, so there'll be yet another shocking twist)

Rue: ...Kanda is going to get really mad if we dye his hair. Then again... *small grin* Pink hair. What a wonderful opportunity.

Hitomi: XD Riley's gonna get a kick out of that too, ahaha.

**Mako:** It's either that or my Torture room...but I don't think I'd want a groveling crying Kanda...at least not yet...I rather Bet, Blackmail, or Bribe him first, my three B's, It works well for gathering slaves. All else fails blame it on me… the one time I'll cover for Lavi~ Once in a lifetime offer Lavi, you gonna use it? *Smirks Demonically, rubbing hands together*

Hitomi: You know you want to! *sparkly eyes*

Rue: Let me just say... one, I can't believe Bookman's okay with this. And two... Already imagining a pink-haired Kanda. *is trying not to laugh* Well, Lavi, at least you got a lifeline this time.

**Mako**: No worries Rue, Like I said I got everything covered. You forget I am called "Demon" And I just mentioned telling you guys I worked on the product a bit so its effects are a bit different from last time~Only hint...Mood ring, Lavi being the prankster you are please tell me you at least have an idea as to where this is going...so your decision?

Lavi: Well, you know me~ ^_^ It's always fun to piss Yuu off.

Rue: Uh-oh... There he goes again... *shakes her head* Then again... it's Lavi, after all.

**Mako: **I was hoping you'd say that...nothing brings me more joy then the chaos and despair of poor victims like Kanda...Now let's do a time skip so we can see Kanda in his almighty colorful glory

**Crystal:** Oks Let's go...Time skip!~

**2 hours later…**

**Kanda:** *Stares at hair after taking a shower...3...2...1* AHHHHHHHHHHHH THAT BAKA USAGI HE"S DEAD! *Grabs Mugen and runs out the door*

**In the caf…**

**Mako:** Jerry Loving the pizza~*starts eating 4th slice*

**Jerry** *beams* Glad you enjoy it sweet cheeks, and I have more where that came from, bye guys~

**Lavi:***Snickers* I can;'t wait to-

**Kanda: ***Enters with Mugen, his hair is bright pink...as in neon pink!*

**Everyone: ***Laughs!*

**Kanda:** *Tries to slash Lavi when…*

***Flash~~***

**Mako:** I hope you don't mind Yu Yu, but these pictures are going onto a world wide calendar. I'm already getting 100's of thousands of dollars from people, so hold still and look cute ^_^ *takes camera lens that when a photo's taken automatically goes into a downloaded process to my partner Sen. Where as we speak is creating a calendar with Yuu kanda pictures, so even if Kanda destroys the camera, the pictures don't get lost ^_^*

Rue: *Trying to keep a straight face, but looks away, one hand covering her mouth*

Riley: *Is howling with laughter* And now, you look like an actual girl! Hah!

Allen: Well, pink looks good on Kanda, if I can say honestly. *grins*

Lenalee: *Quietly laughing* Allen, better not be Kanda's victim next!

**Mako: **Chill Lena, I told you I'd take any consequences…if their is any at all...Now Kanda...Let's say you and me have a little chat in the training hall hm? Crystal you come and take the camera...this is gonna be a long...'talk' *gives camera to Crystal*

**Crystal:** *Grins* How long has it been since I've seen you truly go demon on me...this will be one heck of a show...everyone else...for your own safety do not and I repeat** do Not** enter until I say it's ok. *Kanda, myself and Mako all go into the training hall

***BOOM SPLAT SMASH CRACK you get the idea...ten minutes later…**

**Crystal:** *Walks out smiling* Ok guys it's safe ^_^'

**everyone:** *Walks in to see a completely decimated room, total ruins, blood everywhere. Kanda On his knees only thing keeping him up is Mugen which he stabbed into the ground. Mako in front of him with a triumphant grin. Both are coated with sweat and blood.

**Kanda: G**od...damn you...I can't be defeated…*his hair turns light sky blue.*

**Lavi:** Wait...when you said mood ring earlier, you truly meant…

**Mako:** Yep…*takes out a paper chart for mood ring colors* My own customized hair mood dye. At the moment he's sky blue which can mean sadness, despair or shock. Pink from earlier was anger/ passion or rage. The brighter the color the deeper of the emotion felt. Let's see for happy...I made it green, for mystery, or neutral which means no emotion or even confusion. It's yellow~

**Kanda**: *Yellow hair...nearly platinum...faints from shock and exhaustion*

**Mako:** Geez that hairs bright *puts on sunglasses*

Allen: That is too bright. Ouch.

Rue: *Looks around* So much blood... Hope you two eat iron enriched food later.

Riley: I'll be taking care of that, Rue~

Rue: And mood ring hair is right... A blond Kanda... *blinks*

Lenalee: Ahhh, you guys rest up well. Matron's gonna throw a fit when she sees this…

**Mako: ***Gives allen sunglasses, and takes a no pain pill* Don't worry it's not as bad as it looks. I must say he put up one heck of a fight *cracks and relaxes body* And I prepared for something like this. *claps* Sen, I'll loan you the torture room, to make one person in the Naruto realm suffer if you clean up this mess.

_**(Author's notes- Just for the record, I Mako did get permission to use his character, so long as it sounds and acts like him.)**_

**Sen: **Yo people~ * Looks at the blood splatter and chaos* Damn Mako! You went all out…*cleans in less than a few seconds then vanishes* Laterz

**Mako: **See? All set. Now I'm gonna be rich, Angel has had her fun, Riley and Amazingly Rue have had their laughs. And I think I freaked everyone but Reever out…

**Lavi: **Wait...Why isn't Reever freaking out?

**Mako**: *Smiles* cause, other than you, and Allen, Reever is my favorite male character, and in my story(again doin with Sen... rhyming!)** DGM Our Way,** I'm gonna have a close brother like relationship with him. Well my character Crystal at least, and he knew the plan all before hand ^_^. Now Angel I think it's time to wrap things up. Got anything else to say to our Lovely audience of readers?

Hitomi: Not much, I believe. But there is one thing. Mako, I shall consider you as my sister! *holds up paper fan*

**Mako**: Wahoo! I'm so glad I pm you *grins And holds my paper fan to hers* It was a blast. Thanks everyone, read/review/fav/follow/ I don't care this was fun, peace out and ciao for now~


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2...Dun Dun Dunnnnnnnn~ Game TIme**

**Mako:** Surprise~ We Are Back! Once more ready to torture our ever so foolish bookman's apprentice...once more we will have some fun with a few questions, some craziness...and to make our eye patched redhead feel better...he can chooses 1 person to suffer along with him ^_^ Yo Angel who do you think he'll pick? Oh and we do not own DGM

Hitomi: Honestly? No idea this time. XD All I know is he doesn't wanna suffer alone. Again.

**Mako:** Well he did give me a few hints~ 1...it was someone who is not aware of our next torture, in fact he's just gonna get dragged. Numero 2...he is very popular...number 3...he does not deserve the crap given. Fact is he's just plain unlucky. Any guesses?

Hitomi: ...DEFINITELY ALLEN.

**Mako:** DING DING DING We have a winner~ Your prize is a plushy of any of the DGM characters! *Takes out crate of plushys* Choose your prize. Oh and in case you readers out there are curious...no no Lavi isn't fleeing...he knows he has no chance in escaping. It's the main reason why he's bringing Allen down with him.

Hitomi: Hard to choose what plushy I want... I shall pick later. For now, time to question Lavi again!

Rue: ...This is revenge for what's happening between us, huh?

Hitomi: Well... Yes.

Rue: I knew it. *sigh*

Hitomi: I take responsibility for it, but... If it weren't for Hoshino having Road kill off Lavi's heart, this wouldn't be happening!

Rue…

**Mako:** we love you too much...and look on the bright side~ We would probably do this with any guy, and if I was doing this with My character's feelings oh god...it'd be like world war 3~

Rue: World War 3? Er…

**Mako:** oh yes, I'm very protective of my characters because in some way shape or form they reflect me ^_^ SO if one character is treated badly and becomes sad, I receive those emotions as well. We love you, but we know how much you love Lavi, so we are keeping ourselves on what you'd call a leash~ So we're diggin out the tough love, be lucky you aren't crushin on Kanda...I'd have too much fun messing with him

Rue: ...I still say it's possible I would, though. *shoots a look at Hitomi* Are you still thinking of experimenting?

Hitomi: Aw, come on! It's very rare to have a love triangle between Lavi and Kanda in the fandom! Be happy I didn't pair you up with *THAT* person.

Rue: Fraternization between our alignments is forbidden, you know.

**Mako:** Rue Rue Rue...you just don't get it...Love, is more important than that..ever since you were young you were forced to separate yourself from your heart and feelings. It's time however for you to get passed that. *Bang bang bang* Nani? oh yeah the door...Angel mind getting that, I think it's Crystal and them.

Rue: I know, though... it's difficult. So, it's still something I'm not used to. But yes. *glares at Hitomi* You think of pairing me with Tyki, I will...

Hitomi: I'm not! Honestly. That'd be kicking you down.

Rue: Good. Now, answer the door.

Hitomi: Yep, I got it! *opens door* Got the usual suspects?

**Mako:** Well...that's unexpected... *Door opens to reveal Lavi, Allen and...Komui* ...I can understand Allen...but why is brother Lee here?

Lavi: Hmm, I don't know~

Komui: Where where is my precious Lenalee I was told she got into an accident!?

**Mako:** Don't know don't care *shuts door* Now how bout we play a game hm? What I have a is a spinner wheel...now it's big enough to latch someone onto…

All three: *Pale* …

**Mako:** But I won't…

All three: *Phew*

**Mako:** Babies...anyway, what myself and Angel, and Rue will throw a dagger at the wheel. On it are many things, think of it as a pizza with different toppings,

2 slices are tortures where we will torture the person we throw the dagger for.

2 slices are for questions of which that person will be asked a question and of which said question must be answered.

1 slice is protection, so that means you'll be safe for that round, no questions or anything

Lastly the final slice is for...star, when I mean star consider it a point. If you can manage to get 5 star landings on the wheel you will be free to flee, everyone else must stay until they reach the 5 stars.

Allen: I can't believe I got dragged into this... Lavi, I'll make note to put wasabi in your food.

Lavi: As if I'd let you do that, bean sprout!

Hitomi: Oi, quit yammering or I'll make sure to slice you with my sword.

Allen: Yeesh, a female Kanda...

Hitomi: I heard that! Anyway, Rue?

Rue: Don't worry. *flipping dagger* I'll make sure I don't miss a good shot on a particular choice I want.

Lavi: *gulps, pales* Don't tell me you plan to aim for the torture slice.

Rue: ...Not telling you. Hmph.

Lavi: Awww, come on! Don't tell me you're still mad about that!

Komui: Well, I warned you not to anger her, but you don't listen.

Rue: Enough talk. *throws dagger at wheel with deadly accuracy*

Hitomi: As scary as ever with your knives.

Rue: Like you're one to talk. Oh, look at that, it landed on torture.

Lavi: I KNEW IT!

**Mako:** Hold it ladies and gents…we have to give the boys at least a sporting chance, Since all of us ladies here know our way around a dagger~ Rue, Angel, I have an idea but to make it fair. Both of you have to be honest...would you still be bias if you were blindfolded?(and for the record Rue as much as I know you want Lavi I didn't say who would get who)

Rue: Hey, don't point out on how I want Lavi when I don't. *huffs* Regardless, I picked torture for anyone, but I want revenge on Lavi because of circumstances.

Lavi: *grins* Really? Can you resist me for long?

Rue: Be quiet, stupid rabbit.

Lavi: Ah, that's mean!

Hitomi: Biased when blindfolded? About what?

**Mako:** Rue do recall that 1 we have your creator here who can tell when you're being stubborn and in denial...and the fact that I myself am an expert author and have read your entire current story...Basically I know you're in denial and too proud to show it! And Angel, and Rue neither of you answered my question..

**Crystal:** If you were to throw the knife at the spinning wheel for your victim who of which my master has yet to decide (We all know Rue would butcher Lavi...but we need him alive long enough for him to suffer~) Blindfolded, as in unable to see the spinner target. would you still be able to get what you want for said victim, in Rue's case, torture. Or would it be fair and random, out of which only the flying knife would decide.

My master does believe in fair sportsmanship after all. I also has three cards. The three cards are Aces. Pick an Ace and I will tell you which one is represented. Theres spades, hearts and clovers, I took the diamond out. So none of you will be able to tell who gets what...so it's all fair~

Komui: But But I don't want tooooooooo! *Screams and bangs on the door* Lenalee my sweet angelic sister come save me!

Allen: *pales and gulps * Why am I here? *Glares at Lavi* I hate you...

Lavi: Why are you freaking out beansprout? You're good with card games and such.

Hitomi: Fair is fair. So, I'd rather get where the knife is pinned to on the wheel, regardless of who's the victim. And yes, when blindfolded.

Rue: I am not in denial. And I also say fair is fair. Besides... Komui, I still need revenge on you too for putting me in Kanda's team.

Komui: I thought you were over that!

Rue: Well, Kanda gave you most of the torture, remember?

**Mako:** Simple...he's not playing a legit game...all he knows is that, he's gonna be the victim and can't cheat his way out of it. Also good, then we each will be blindfolded when knife throwing. Sooooo Let's pick cards, and see who gets who. *Picks a card, not seeing it* Angel, Rue go~ And no worries it was honestly shuffled,

**Crystal:** I don't care who gets who, all I know is that I'm gonna enjoy this game. Now pick the cards and reveal to me your victim.

Lavi: 'Please please don't give me Rue, any other time I'd say Yes, but now no!'

Komui: 'Please don't give me Rue! I'm too young to die! My sister needs me! Who else will protect her from the octopi!?'

Allen: 'No matter what I'm screwed...I hope Lavi pays for this. Please Let him get Rue, she'll give him Hell.'

*Rue and Angel pick their cards not showing them*

**Mako:** Ok...on three we reveal our cards...1...2….3 Reveal! *all show cards*

Hitomi: *blinks* Uhhh...

Rue: What'd you get?

Hitomi: I ended up getting Clover. You?

Rue: Hrmmm... *frowns a bit* Not sure why, but I got Heart... Guess we'll see where this leads. Then, this means Mako got Spades, huh?

** Cliffhanger for all~ TO be continued! Also can anyone guess who gets what? Get it right and I Mako will give brownies~**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- **Reveal**

**Author Notes: This is Mako, wanted to let you people know in the future...if you don't like our story, don't bloody read it because it's for our entertainment as well as yours. In addition if you're going to leave a review...unless it's an actual critique with improvements and such...Don't Bother. Anyways enjoy**

_**Previously on Interrogation Baby~ Also we don't Own DGM**_

_Rue: What'd you get?_

_Hitomi: I ended up getting Clover. You?_

_Rue: Hrmmm... *frowns a bit* Not sure why, but I got Heart... Guess we'll see where this leads. Then, this means Mako got Spades, huh?_

_Present~_

**Mako:** I get Lavi, Angel get's Allen and Rue Rue gets Komui~

**Crystal:** Lavi has the ace of spades in his pocket so i chose him for that. Allen gets the ace of clovers because i thought it was funny to give it to the person with the worst luck ever~ And Komui has the hearts for his love of the order and Lenalee. I thought it was easy but i guess...I'm trickier then I originally thought.

Komui: Noooooooo! Please Dear God have mercy!

Lavi: Phew I'm safe….

Allen: Damn...I was really hoping Lavi would get Rue.

Lavi: Aww *Pouts* that's mean beansprout.

Allen: It...Is...ALLEN! A-L-L-E-N! How hard is it for you and Bakanda to get that through your thick skulls! I hope Mako makes you suffer!

**Mako:** No worries he will. All of you will~

Allen/Lavi/Komui: :...

Rue: *dark smirk* Heh. Either way, suffering is inevitable.

Hitomi: A dark aura you have there... You really wanted to get back at Komui.

Rue: Well, I respect Sir Komui a lot. Still. That was one of those incidents I wanted to make him suffer for. So, might as well consider it as karma for it, sir.

Komui: As if Kanda's wrath on that day was bad enough. *weeping* Spare me!

Rue: Like I'd let you off that easily. It's too bad I can't get back at Lavi, but that's fine. He'll suffer worse after this.

Lavi: Seriously?! After being spared from you, you're still mad!

Rue: *glares coldly* What you did recently is something I'll never forgive you for. Remember that, stupid rabbit.

Hitomi: Damn, what did Lavi do to piss you off that much? And I got Allen, which is good... since the poor guy has a lot of bad luck. I'll try not to do anything too harsh

since I have no ill will.

Allen: T.T Looks like it won't be too bad in my case... Thank God...

Hitomi: Well, that's because I like you and respect you.

Lavi: HEY, WHAT ABOUT ME?!

Hitomi: Well, I like you, but you can be such a pain...

Lavi: *pouts* Not fair.

Allen: Karma for dragging me down here. Enjoy enduring Mako's torture~

**Mako:** Oh don't know you worry about Lavi Rue~ By the time I'm done you'll probably pity him but I certainly will enjoy this. I'll make that torture room from last chapter seem like a walk in the park. And go figure, Allen is actually lucky. Well...luckier then Lavi and Komui.

Lavi/Komui: Hey!

**Crystal:** But uh let's get the show on the road, ladies you can use any torture or question within your disposal, so long as you land on that particular slice(however a torture can be a question and vice versa~) Soooo Rue sweetheart stand in front of our Demonic Wheel of Fate, and I'll blindfold you~

Rue: All right. Tell me when you're done blindfolding. And I am not going to pity Lavi after this, trust me. *clicks her tongue*

Lavi: You are so mean today. *pouts a bit*

Rue: I don't care. If you hadn't done that in the first place, I wouldn't be like this at the moment.

Hitomi: What happened? It's very rare for you to be mad. Rarer still to be actually mad at Lavi.

Rue: I'm not telling. For now, anyway. Crystal, please blindfold me.

**Crystal:** Okey Doke~ *blindfolds Rue* Ok dear whenever you're ready. Please remember your victim is Komui not Lavi, although all of you can give each other ideas~

Lavi/Allen/Komui: Wait what!? ?!

Rue: *smirks* Well, if I get the chance to torture Lavi indirectly, that's fine. Either way, though, he's still going to be punished. *flips dagger, then throws it towards the wheel as soon as it lands on her palm* Hmph, there.

Hitomi: But it's not like being in General Tiedoll's team is bad, right?

Rue: I'm actually fine with it… *sigh* Still. It doesn't change the fact Komui put me there to make Kanda and I get along.

Komui: T.T I cannot believe you're still mad about that. At least know only Lenalee and Reever knew at the time.

Rue: Well, it's your fault for not really telling me. Besides, Lenalee was the one who told me, though it was by accident. Anyway, where did the dagger land on?

Hitomi: Can't tell. Remember, my eyesight's kinda bad when writing is far away, so I don't have my glasses with me.

**Mako:** Wow you wear glasses too? I use mine for distance and sight even though i could technically see without them and for the record. Sorry Rue but it was a question slice. SO ask him whatever you want~

Hitomi: Well, my glasses are reading glasses. So, I only use them when writing is really far away (like if I'm ordering fast food and the menu's attached to the ceiling).

Rue: Hrmmm… A question? This is going to be hard.

Komui: Well, you are blunt, so it's not surprising if you'll ask and answer things straight away.

Rue: *crosses her arms, bites the inside of her cheek* Hmmm…

Hitomi: Oh, come on. You can ask him literally everything.

Rue: ...You wouldn't happen to be feeling something for Miss Brigette Fey, right?

Komui: Eh?! *bright red in the face* You mean my new secretary?

Rue: Well, who else am I referring to? She's one of the few people who makes you do your work. And… It's just a vibe I'm getting, you two have more than a professional relationship. Or am I wrong?

Komui: ...Ahhh, what do I even say?

Rue: Don't make me threaten you. Now, I know you're always looking out for Lenalee and the rest of us. The least you can do is be happy for yourself.

Hitomi: Still, in a time of war…

Rue: I know, it's not advisable. My opinion still stands.

Komui: Well, I haven't thought of that part yet. We are in a time of war, after all. But I do enjoy her company and I find myself relaxing around her when it's needed or when we're not too busy. Although she's still pretty strict when it comes to work.

Rue: But would you consider it?

Komui: I would. If given the chance to. Still, Lenalee comes first~

Hitomi: *laughs* Well, Rue, I guess your question was answered.

Rue: *sigh* It can't be helped if it went off to the unknown, though.

Komui: You've changed, you know. Saying stuff like that, I mean.

Rue: *bright red, looks away* Don't be ridiculous, sir. It's just me looking out for your best interest since you've been supporting us all of this time.

**Mako:** Cute~ Not the question I was thinking of, but a good one none the less. Good job Rue~ oks Now...hmmm wanna go Next Angel?

Hitomi: XD At least you didn't ask a random question, Rue, or I would've been questioning you myself. Alright, I need the blindfold now.

**Crystal:** Here we go *Blind Folds Angel* You're all set! Knife away~

Rue: *takes off blindfold, ties it around Hitomi's head where her eyes are* Aim well. Since your victim is Allen, though…

Hitomi: Ah, don't worry~ The kid's lucky with me, so~ *throws dagger*

Allen: I cannot even begin on how grateful I am. *sigh*

Hitomi: Well?

Rue: It looks like it landed on protection.

Allen: T.T YES, I'M SAFE.

Komui: WHAT?! COME ON!

Lavi: Looks like his luck's changed for this… Ahhh, I already I have a bad feeling once it's my turn with Mako… *gulps*

**Mako:** You forget as authors we can make anything happen...however this room has a special magic to it. Oks. Time for the blindfold~ *juggles knives*

**Crystal:** *blind folds Mako* Knowing my master who is a demon…

**Mako:** *Throws dagger...lands...on...torture* What'd I get?!

Rue: Apparently, your dagger on torture. Karma, Lavi.

Lavi: Oh no…

**Mako:** *Takes off blindfold* Wahoo~ Now now Lavi no need to worry we'll start off easy and work our way up~ *summons Torture room* Remember this folks? This was used in chapter 1 and it shall yet again be used...except...last time it was on it's easiest setting...Well It's on high this time, you know the button with the skulls, Ready Lavi?

Lavi: No…? *prays to God*

**Mako:** Well...too bad * pushes him in, Locks door* Set the timer for 5 minutes Crystal~

**Crystal:** Roger that~ *5 mins later, releases Lavi* Hmm he's alive.

**Mako:** But he's scarred mentally and physically~ A punishment worse then death...unless you count Rue...then its worse then that ^_^ Ok RUe you go again...you

know the way this game is playing out we may have to do another chapter to continue.

Rue: I wonder what he went through… Anyway, might as well. *already blindfolded, throws dagger* Hm?

Allen: *shudders* Not thinking about what Lavi went through just now.

Komui: I don't think I wanna know either.

Rue: So? Where did it land on?

Allen: It looks like… torture.

Komui: *pales* Oh no! God, have mercy!

Rue: *smirks* Well, as much as I pity you…

Komui: That is a lie.

Rue: … *drags Komui off somewhere else* Let me borrow him for a bit.

Hitomi: Uh-oh… I have a really bad feeling about this…

**Mako:** Wanna use my torture room?

Rue: Not needed for now, Mako. I already have a punishment in mind. I'll use it later. But for now… *dark aura* Oh, supervisor, you're going to suffer.

Komui: Not physically, I hope.

Rue: *smirk widens* Oh no. That gets old after a while.

Komui: May God have mercy…

**Mako:** *wipes tears* I'm so proud...and we never said there was a time limit for anything...

_*Minutes later…*_

Hitomi: *looks* … *bursts in loud laughter* Oh Lord… I take it this is because of prank days with Riley, isn't it?

Rue: Well, it had to happen sometime. I hadn't used this prank in a long time, I did it to Riley when he got me good with a particular trick. I needed to give him Hell for that. There. You stay like that until the game is done.

Komui: *sniffs* I take back what I said. I prefer the physical torture better. *is now crossdressing in women's clothing*

Allen: *is rolling on the floor, laughing hysterically*

**Mako:** *Takes pictures* Beautiful...we need Kanda though...oh well we already have 3 victims….Wait till Lenalee see this.

**Crystal:** *Calls Sen(Makos: co writer for most of their) stories* Yes, Mako is taking photos now and will send them to you after the chapter is over...no no she and Angel and Angel's character are doing the game you can't help, unless asked...but this is being recorded, you can watch later… Yeah ok Ciao! *Hangs Up* Go Angel-San

Hitomi: *casually throws knife* There we go. What did it land on?

**Crystal:** From the looks of it question. You got one for him?

Hitomi: Hmmm… Well, Allen, if I can ask… tell me an embarrassing time when it came to your training with Cross. Now apart from gambling and paying off debts… was there are a time when you had to do something really humiliating in order to pay off debts?

Allen: *alternating between blushing and paling* Well…

Hitomi: Hm?

Allen: There had been a time when I had to… Let's see, Master had borrowed money from one of his lovers. So, naturally, I had been set to the task to go visit her and be able to pay off debts. Keep in mind I already gambled beforehand, so I was ready to pay it off. The moment I dropped by her residence, though… Guh, I'm not sure how to say.

Hitomi: Well, you went this far, right? So, keep going.

Allen: *blushes* She wouldn't stop doting about my looks. And also, apart from the debts, she said I had to take her out on a date, so she wouldn't bother Master again about paying up! Didn't help that some time in the date, she ended up being roaring drunk, so she wouldn't stop being so clingy…

Rue: *snorts* Then, how'd you deal with her?

Allen: I ended up escorting her back, of course. But she wouldn't quit being so overly attached to me. So, I had to spend the night.

Hitomi: WHAT?!

Allen: NO. Before you jump to any conclusions, NOTHING HAPPENED. I just stayed by her bedside until she fell asleep and I snuck out after that. Once Master found out what took me so long to get back… He wouldn't stop holding it over my head for a while. He wouldn't stop teasing me about it.

Komui: So, you're that kind of guy. YOU BETTER NOT TOUCH MY LENALEE OR I'LL GO AFTER YOU.

Allen: *scowls* Like I said, nothing happened.

**Mako:** Komui...you're not intimidating at all in that dress and Don't be such a perv otherwise you'll taint Lenalee.

Komui: *moping in a corner*

Lavi: I didn't think you had it in you!

Allen: Lavi, don't make me hit you! Are you even listening to me?!

Rue: At least Allen wouldn't take advantage of a woman like that.

Lavi: Oi, are you trying to imply that I would?!

Rue: Well, not when the woman is drunk, obviously. But otherwise… *frowns, sending off a glare*

Hitomi: …Wait, Rue, did… Lavi end up flirting with a girl recently? On your last mission together?

Rue: …Tch. Do you really have to ask?

Hitomi: ...Oh my. No wonder you're so angry. Lavi, how long has she been mad like this?

Lavi: Maybe about a week. Maybe two. Come on, Rue, it was all part of the mission!

Rue: Am not. *scratches the back of her head roughly* Why would I care? And don't give me any bull on that, you're lying. Even before we paired up, you were always

like that.

Lavi: Then, you are mad.

Rue: Quite. Quite. *glaring more* Now, shut up. I'm not talking about it.

Hitomi: A strong jealousy streak.

Rue: Hah, you wish. Again, I don't care. It's got nothing to do with me.

**Mako:** It's no surprise, but still Shame on you Lavi! And Rue Rue, we talked about you saying what you feel. Lying is bad for you, also Lavi Shh, because I will make things worse for you! Speaking of which...guess who's turn it is~

**Crystal:** My master is correct...the game must continue. And Lavi is our next victim, so bunny boy I'd suggest you be quiet.

**Mako:** *Throws dagger* (Author Note: For the record each time a dagger is throw yes we are re blinded...just for time and energy we're not typing it.) What we got people?

Rue: Looks like we got question.

Hitomi: Ask the most embarrassing question you can think of!

**Mako:** Haha, Angel why don't we simply do this...Lavi...What's the most humiliating thing to ever happen to you and it has to be an actual event that happened with you.

Lavi: *Groans* Mannnn….do I have to?

**Mako/Crystal:** Yes Hop to it~

Lavi: Fine...When I was like 12 or whatever, me and the old panda decided to stay in this old village outside Italy. There we went to an old library. I may have...hit on a girl who happened to be the daughter of the librarian and got me and the old man kicked out…

**Mako:** Keep going, I know there's more to this story…

Lavi: Damn it...ok ok, Bookman got so pissed at me, that when I was sleeping that night he tied me up in pink ribbons, and hung me from a tree in the villages mainsquare...I was then treated like a pinata, and worst off, he put me in a wig and dress while he ate yakiniku, with the girl I hit on the day before and her father watching me...

**Mako:** *whistles* Wow I gotta talk to Bookman sometimes, he sounds like one heck of a strategist...Ladies I think I found out who Lavi inherited his pranking genes from.

**Crystal:** He was a flirt even back then!? Dang, How Bookman dealt with that for all those years I'll never know

Rue: Well, that explains everything. *snorts* In this regard, I can respect Bookman.

Hitomi: Oh God, my sides! *unable to hold herself up from laughing so hard*

Allen: *snickers* This is why I told you not to hit on girls so much.

Komui: And that's exactly why I warned you not to make Rue mad or she'll end up dishing out punishments like that. Or far worse.

Lavi: Shut up...

**Mako:** No reason to be snappy, kk Rue you go again~ and if you land on question can i make a suggestion(I rhymed~)

Rue: Sure. I'm having trouble thinking of questions again, anyway. *throws knife*

Hitomi: I wanna know the suggestion too!

**Mako:** Ohhh luck is on our side ladies for it twas a question. Ok my suggestion is...Who is the first victim of Komui's sister complex and what happened to cause it~ I was originally gonna ask when or how Komui got the complex but its soooo easy to think about it. Sooo Rue wanna use it or no?

Rue: Ah, right. Almost forgotten about that. Anyway... *looks at Komui with a blank face* Well?

Allen: ...Why do I have a feeling it's Bak?

Hitomi: I was thinking the same thing!

Komui: Er... Do I really have to?

Rue: Well, I DID ask.

**Mako:** Yeah Komui...it's a taboo to not obey...it landed on a question whatever it may be must be answered honestly~ But if you want, we could just torture you, but you'd still have to answer...so...easy way *smiles* or hard way? By the way Angel nice new chapter~ Did not see what I read coming, but definitely something I should've expected.

Komui: Fine, I'll answer. Okay, it was Bak.

Allen: I knew it!

Rue: What'd he do?

Komui: Well, I had been visiting the Asian branch due to Order related business. What I had not expect was Bak gushing about Lenalee in private (and have one of her pictures to boot) when I went to his office. *cackles* Ahhh, I ended up threatening him with the drill because, after all, nobody gets to dote on Lenalee but me!

Rue: ...Are you even listening to yourself right now?

Allen: As strong as ever, his sister complex.

Hitomi: *munching on dark chocolate all the while* What didn't you expect? And what was your prediction for the chapter, anyway?

**Mako:** Hmm...I just don't know, i never would've thought Daisya would show up(thought it was awesome) and I knew that some how Rue was gonna try and protect Allen from Lavi and that everyone after the incident would be relieved that the redhead would be fine. And as for the ending that's how if i was in your shoes with Rue is what I would've done with her. So i was really shocked that you were thinking the same thing. (Read Angel's Unravel story, I guarantee you will be hooked~ Spoilers!) Oh and by the way...Komui, you are a sadistic creep who should be no where near Lenalee when you do nothing but act like a spoiled child...grow up~

Komui: *Critical blow...stab through heart ... ... ...*

Allen: Kinda harsh don't you think? *Watches as Komui goes into wailing toddler tantrum mode* ...

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4-Things Happen**

_Author Notes: Do Not Own DGM, This is Mako I am working with Angel of Fate still and...Our torture game is still continuing haha ...Last Chapter…._

_Mako: ...Oh and by the way...Komui, you are a sadistic creep who should be no where near Lenalee when you do nothing but act like a spoiled child...grow up~_

_Komui: *Critical blow...stab through heart ... ... ...*_

_Allen: Kinda harsh don't you think? *Watches as Komui goes into wailing toddler tantrum mode* …_

**Current Chapter**

**Mako:** Hmmm *eats resses* No i don't think so, I think Komui is cool, but when he acts like this though I can understand why he would want to act like this. Is very very annoying, and Lenalee on more then one occasion gets very pissed because she always has to play peacemaker.

Anyway next~ And frankly as much as I love staying and chatting I have my schedule booked for 4 to have tea with Bookman, 4:15 chitchat with Reever, before torturing Yu Yu(Kanda ) at 4:30

Lavi: Wait seriously? I have it in my log book that I torture him at 5...*checks book* You wouldn't happen to have that color dye from the last chapter would you?

**Mako:** No...I have a confetti gun, (From my story My Candy Love Even the Best of Hearts, almost done with that story wahoo~) *holds it out think Bazooka gun with sticky random colored confetti that when hit, not only will cause pain to whoever get's hit, but it'll also take a lot of time, energy and water to get the sticky paper off...oh and it shines too~) And no Lavi you can't use it...

Lavi: * opened mouth to ask for using gun...Mako said no...closed mouth* Damn it...

**Mako:** As I was saying this is taking a bit long and though the majority of the time has been fabulous embarrassing moments. I think we should change it to one star...because based on how bad these guys are today in the lucky district. We will be stuck here forever 0_0; So...Angel your turn~

Hitomi: Good idea. As much as I find this hilarious, the poor guys here are just too unlucky.

Rue: Wait, it's your turn for Allen, right?

Hitomi: Yeah... I think so.

Rue: Spaced out, huh? *hands her tea* Drink that to refresh yourself.

Hitomi: Work is kicking my butt and I wanna start writing again. So yeah, I think it's my turn.

Rue: You know what to do.

Hitomi: *throws* Hmmm, where'd it land on?

Rue: Let me see... Huh. Looks like Allen is pretty lucky for all of his bad luck from Cross.

Allen: Seriously?

Rue: It landed... On the star.

Allen: WHAT?!

Hitomi: Wow... How lucky~

**Mako:** Congrats Allen you're free to go~

Allen: *Cries tears of relief and joy* There is a God…sob, thank you….

Komui/Lavi: NO FAIR! *Glares*

**Mako:** Well ignoring the two unlucky idiots...again Allen you're free from the game, but um…*fidgets a bit…* can you do me a favor?

Allen: ?

**Mako:** Can you bring back some food...I'm starving, Pizza, more resses, green tea, some more chocolate for Angel, something...you know what, after you finish eating just Ask Jerry for to make as much food for us as possible~ Oh and give this to Yu Yu-Chan *Hands letter*

Allen: Sure, laters~ *Walks away*

Hitomi: Good. I've been getting cheese cravings lately. So, pizza will do good. And pasta too!

Rue: Heh, as gluttonous as ever.

Hitomi: Shush!

Rue: Now, then... Allen got pretty lucky, so what to do with Sir Komui... and Lavi.

Hitomi: Welp, they still need torturing...

Rue: Mako, gotta deal with Lavi now.

**Mako:** Rue it's not nice to judge one's eating habits, especially since i'm like Allen who can eat a lot an not gain a pound...*Rubs hands together* Let's see what we got hm? *Throws knife* What is it ladies~

Crystal: It's torture! Now question is what are you gonna do? Dress him up like Komui? Or Lenalee?

Lavi: *Pales* …

**Mako:** Hmmm...how bout a fashion show? What do you think Angel? Rue?

Hitomi: I'd say dress him up like Komui! AND YES, FASHION SHOW.

Rue: ...Must be because she ate sweets a while ago before she came home from work just now. *sees Hitomi bouncing around* And just to give Lavi a little torture… Well. *smirk* I second the crossdressing and fashion show too.

Komui: *shudders* I expected the idea to come from Angel too, but Rue? Lavi… you must've done a lot of flirting on the mission to anger Rue to this extent.

Lavi: To think I even had her be this mad… *winces* So, this was what Riley warned me about when it came to Rue and pranks and/or revenge tactics.

**Mako:** *smiles* Fashion show it is~ And have no fear...well for Rue and Angel, you can help. I want each of you to pick out one outfit you want him to wear, and he'll strut it out~ He's gonna wear 4 outfit in total...

Lavi: Oh come on Mako that's harsh!

**Mako:** Too bad and now it's 6 costumes.

Komui: Why 6?

**Mako:** Because I like even numbers and you best be quiet before Rue lands a torture on You and makes you dress up with him.

**Crystal:** If you ladies need me since you're all going to pick out outfits I'm gonna go and invite the whole order. Mako you set things to where we can expand sizes yes?

**Mako:** Of course...who do you take me for~ Let's get to work! Oh and make sure the cameras are out...this is something for the world to see!

Allen: I'm back with food~*Brings carts of food with Jerry right behind him*

Jerry: Hello my darling girls~ Who's hungry!?

**To be continued~**


End file.
